User blog:GingoFTW/We need more room for future Gingo films
As we already know that Universal is releasing a bunch of DreamWorks and Illumination (with Gingo) animated films in 2019 afterwards, but I think we need some more room for upcoming Gingo animated films because Universal has two DreamWorks films set for release in March/February and September respectively and Illumination films set for June/July and December respectively. Here's upcoming release date list for the Gingo-Illumination-DreamWorks feature animation trio (including GingoMotion films such as Niz Chicoloco) under the Universal umbrella: *December 6, 2017 – Niz Chicoloco (Gingo via GingoMotion) *February 2, 2018 – Mistaken Identity (DreamWorks/Mako) *March 2, 2018 – Paradoria 2 (Gingo) *July 31, 2018 – Computeropolis: The Deep Web (Gingo) *November 9, 2018 – Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Illumination) *March 1, 2019 – How to Train Your Dragon 3 (DreamWorks) *June 7, 2019 – The Secret Life of Pets 2 (Illumination) *September 27, 2019 – Everest (DreamWorks) *December 6, 2019 – Untitled Illumination Animated Feature *February 14, 2020 – Trolls 2 (DreamWorks) *May 29, 2020 – Imagimals 2 (Gingo) *July 3, 2020 – Minions 2 (Illumination) *September 18, 2020 – The Croods 2 (DreamWorks) *December 25, 2020 – Sing 2 (Illumination) *March 26, 2021 – The Boss Baby 2 (DreamWorks) *May 21, 2021 – Gabriel Garza 4 (Gingo) *July 2, 2021 – Untitled Illumination Animated Feature *September 17, 2021 – Spooky Jack (DreamWorks) *December 22, 2021 – Untitled GingoMotion Animated Feature (Gingo via GingoMotion) *March 4, 2022 – Untitled Gingo Animated Feature *July 1, 2022 – Untitled Illumination Animated Feature *December 21, 2022 – Untitled Illumination Animated Feature *March 3, 2023 – Untitled Gingo Animated Feature *June 30, 2023 – Untitled Illumination Animated Feature *December 22, 2023 – Untitled Gingo Animated Feature So... think we could revamp Gingo's upcoming animated slate a little? For me, I don't know yet. Well, in fact, I've already said this solution on my older blog post: "...since Universal is now releasing two DreamWorks Animation films in a year between March (April for DWA's 2020 film Trolls 2) and September while Universal releases Illumination Entertainment films in July in each year and two Illumination films between July and December in some years (e.g.; the 2020 releases of Minions 2 and Sing 2), I've been thinking that future Gingo films would be mostly released in December in every other year (excluding 2020 and 2022 as the December slots were taken by Sing 2 on December 25, 2020 and an untitled Illumination film on December 21, 2022); that would be similar to Walt Disney Animation Studios films being often released in November in each other year. You see, I've got untitled Gingo films that are set for release on December 22, 2021, March 4, 2022, March 3, 2023, December 22, 2023, and April 26, 2024; I can't add a Gingo film set for release in March 2019 and March 2021 due to fact the two of DreamWorks Animation's future films How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) and The Boss Baby 2 (2021) are set to be released on those dates. But, if Universal announces two DreamWorks films that are set for release in March 2022 and March 2023 respectively, then I'll move some Gingo films that are planned to release on those dates to December. Also, like I said before, Gingo would be skipping a year when a December date is already taken by an Illumination film like Sing 2, just like when Walt Disney Animation Studios skips some years like 2015 and 2017 when two November dates in those years were already taken by Disney/Pixar's two films The Good Dinosaur (2015) and Coco (2017). BTW, I find it funny that Universal is planning to release four DreamWorks and Illumination (and Gingo if exists IRL) films per month via March or April (for DreamWorks or Gingo films only), June or July (for Illumination or Gingo films only), September (for DreamWorks films only), and December (for Illumination or Gingo films only); I realized that those are the almost exact same ones that Sony Pictures Animation is planning to release four films in 2020 (in which the release dates are April 3, 2020, July 24, 2020, September 25, 2020, and December 18, 2020, the scheduled date for Vivo)." Category:Blog posts